madre de huesos
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: Nunca pude sostenerte —Peter/Wendy.


Titulo: madre de huesos.  
Summary: Nunca pude sostenerte. —Peter/Wendy.

Rating: T  
Prompt: compañero.  
Challenge: para el intercambio diario de drabbles, día ocho de treinta .  
Notes: From Rhea to you, and from her to me, and from me to you. Full circle see? Happy Birthday, Les.

* * *

Wendy siempre ha sido una cuentacuentos, una creadora de historias. La chica perfecta. No tiene miedo de correr o ensuciarse las manos, y era de tal manera, que podía ensuciarse en el lodo tan bien como cualquier otro muchacho.

Fue como Peter la notó, por la manera en que susurraba cuentos mágicos a sus hermanos menores en la noche, cuando se acurrucaban todos bajo su fuerte de almohadas. Por como el brillo de sus ojos se reflejaba en la linterna que sostenía fuertemente en su mano.

En la manera que podía crear mundos con unas cuantas palabras.

Ella podría crear su mundo.

Peter la amó, en ese momento. Pero ella no podría quedarse jamás. Y una parte de él lo sabía. Pero él jamás podría dejarla ir.

.

Fue cuando los Niños Perdidos se durmieron, que la llevo a ver las lejanas estrellas de la costa. Garfio no estaba cerca y la risa de ella penetro la noche como luz de día.

Él quería que se quedara para siempre.

Pero aun mientras ella estaba allí, feliz, la atrapo mirando al cielo con añoranza, viendo hacia algún lugar más allá…

Estaba aquí, pero su alma estaba allá afuera.

.

Lo dejó.

No, no, no debes pensar así. No para siempre, no para siempre. Solo por un tiempo, estaba seguro. A decirle adiós a sus padres. A decirles que no iba a crecer. A decirles que se quedaría con él.

Se trepo a su ventana aun esperando su regreso. Podía oír su risa—de alguna manera más fuerte aquí, más _viva_—

_No, no debo pensar así. _

_No para siempre, no para siempre. _

Y entonces la espero.

.

Ella no volvió.

.

—Oh Peter, —suspiró ella.

Su esposo inclino la cabeza y la observo sobre su periódico. – ¿Pensando en otros hombres?

Ella sacudió su cabeza gentilmente, observando la temprana mañana, el cielo de la madrugada, jugando con sus dedos. –solo un chico de mi pasado.

El solo aceptó la respuesta con un sonido en su garganta.

No se percata de cómo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, ni de la manera en que ella toca el marco de la ventana.

No se percata de las palabras murmuradas en su aliento, "…confianza y polvo de hada."

.

La visita cuando no ella no se da cuenta. Se quedó con la casa, pero había crecido. Era un adulto ahora, y él la odiaba.

La odiaba por haberlo dejado, por haberlos dejados a todos, creciendo demasiado rápido, y siguiendo adelante. Sin él. Y todo lo que él desesperadamente quería, era despertarla de donde yacía ella, respirando tan profundamente, tan calladamente…acurrucada contra alguien más.

Aún puede recordar como su cabello se sentía contra su hombro, el cosquilleo de su respirar en su oído mientras ella le susurraba secretos infantiles.

Entonces, ella se levanta, él se escabulle entre las sombras, observando cómo se dirige hacia el cuarto del bebe y contempla la vida dentro de la cuna, y después dirige su vista a la ventana en la otra esquina del cuarto.

Fue entonces que él se dio cuenta del mural pintado a mano en la esquina de la habitación, los frondosos árboles y las familiares colinas de su mundo, de Nunca Jamás. Y allí, en la orilla de un acantilado, una niña con un vestido azul y él mismo.

No puede entender el nudo en su garganta, el ardor en sus ojos. En vez de eso, huye por la ventana abierta, llevándose consigo su sombra, tratando de dejar las memorias atrás.

.

Regresa el siguiente año, deliberadamente sentándose en su ventana, esperando.

—Wendy. —dice con la voz ronca, mientras ella entra a la habitación con una canasta de ropa limpia. Sus ojos se abren y lentamente pone la ropa en la cama, caminando hacia la ventana, incredulidad estampada en toda su expresión.

— ¿Peter?

—Wendy. —repite, esta vez con más familiaridad. La arrogante sonrisa en su cara, y salta de la ventana al tocador. —Vamos a jugar.

—Peter, que…

Y entonces el enojo que usualmente era reservado para Campanita aparece y se voltea hacia ella, reclamándole —Creciste.

—Yo… yo tenía que.

Le da la espalda. —Tengo que irme.

— ¡Espera!

Y salta de la ventana hacia el ocaso.

— ¡_Peter!_

.

Desde entonces solo regresa en la noche. Año tras año el mismo día, y la ve seguir con su vida. Observa como las arrugas se hacían ver en su cara. La manera en como retoca el mural.

La manera como tararea canciones de un sueño perdido alrededor de su casa.

Como el café se volvió gris y la manera en cómo se peina en la noche.

Y cada vez, cada vez se sentía como… si lo dejaran atrás.

.

—Peter sé que estas allí, —dijo una noche, volteando hacia la ventana, doblando sus arrugadas manos sobre la orilla de la mesa, y sosteniéndose para moverse.

Él no se acerca

— ¿Estoy bastante vieja, verdad? Cumpliré setenta y tres este año. — dice con un tono agridulce y con nostalgia. —Morir sería una gran aventura, ¿no es así?

No dice nada.

—No puedo huir contigo. — Le dice ella.

— ¿Porque?—Finalmente contesta, apareciendo desde las sombras. — ¿Porque no?

—Porque tenía que crecer. Y lo hice. Y fue maravilloso.

—Se suponía que te quedarías. Y que leerías historias y que mantendrías todo en orden. Y serias la mama. Y te habríamos cuidado, los Chicos y yo. Yo te amaba, —Le dijo finalmente, con desesperación, como si ella fuera humo en el viento, difícil de ver y aún más difícil de atrapar.

Sus labios se elevaron, y entonces, —Y yo a ti, Peter, yo a ti.

.

No pudo encontrarla el siguiente año.

O el año que le siguió.

O el siguiente después de ese.

Y finalmente, se obligó a buscar. Abrió sus ojos y voló al último lugar donde quería ir. La encontró acurrucada entre las flores silvestres. Se inclinó ante su lápida.

Enfoco su vista en las palabras que no podía leer muy bien, repitiendo en voz baja los sonidos, trazándolos con sus manos.

Y lloró.

.

_Querida Madre, Esposa, y Amiga. _

_Nunca digas adiós, porque decir adiós significa irte e irte significa olvidar._

* * *

**notas:**Hola! Como estan, pues les traigo algo nuevo, en honor a una amiga que cumplio años en Diciembre y bueno, po cosa no habia podido traducirle su fanfic favorito. Espero que tambien lo disfruten, yo se que yo llore.

**en otras cosas:** espero subir el nuevo capitulo de UVM pronto; ahorita ando bien metida en el fandom de "The 100" pero no he olvidado mis historias. Y esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba 


End file.
